


【瑜昉】带个崽崽吧

by Vivianwoon



Series: 无足鸟 [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon





	1. （一）

1.

尹昉刚生完孩子的头一周几乎没有好好睡过觉。倒不是说孩子有多闹人，而是被疼的。

剖腹产的麻药一过，尹昉就疼得昏天黑地，打开止痛泵都不能减轻万分之一。

翻身疼，吃饭疼，上厕所疼，连呼吸都是疼的。

每次想上厕所的时候，尹昉都十分的痛苦。一边是急切的生理问题，一边是伤口痛。

看着尹昉一脸既纠结又难忍的表情，黄景瑜问他，“想上厕所了？”

尹昉苦着脸点了点头，“想去，但是太疼了，不想动。”

“那也不能憋着啊，”黄景瑜扶着尹昉慢慢坐了起来，“慢慢的，我抱着你。”

尽管黄景瑜万分小心地把尹昉抱起来，牵动到腹部伤口的尹昉还是疼的直皱眉头。

“我碰到伤口了吗？”黄景瑜一脸紧兮兮。

尹昉摇了摇头，“没事。”

黄景瑜抱着尹昉慢慢挪到洗手间，这期间他把整个身体的重量都压在了黄景瑜的身上。

黄景瑜把他放下来，帮他脱下裤子，两只手依旧扶着尹昉。

前两天刚做完手术，尹昉动一动就是腹部连着指尖全身都疼，上厕所洗澡换衣服通通是黄景瑜一手照顾的，尹昉疼的顾不上什么害羞不害羞。

今天伤口好了很多，疼痛感减轻了许多，尹昉的注意力也被拉回了现实世界。看黄景瑜没有丝毫转身的意思，被看着上厕所的尹昉有些不好意。

“扭过去。”尹昉轻轻推了推黄景瑜。

“孩子都生了，还有什么是不能看的。”嘴上这么说着，黄景瑜还乖乖转过身。

尹昉一手抓住墙上专门为产后omega安装的把手，一手抓出黄景瑜的胳膊，艰难地站立。

十秒过去了，没有任何水声。

“那个，景瑜，”尹昉尴尬的咳嗽了一声，“你还是出去吧，你站我旁边太紧张了。”

黄景瑜想都不想就一口拒绝，“不行，你自己站都站不稳。”

“可你站我旁边我真的上不出来。”

尹昉面露难色，这种又急又上不出来的感觉非常的不舒服。

“行吗？景瑜？”

尹昉这种有几分撒娇有几分请求的眼神，黄景瑜没有丝毫的抵抗力。

他败下阵来，一步三回头地嘱咐道，“那你自己小心，有事了叫我。”

黄景瑜把门虚掩着，背对着洗手间站在外面。

失去支撑的尹昉一手抓出把手，一手撑着墙，这样幅度大的动作，让他头上出了一层虚汗。

解决完生理问题后，尹昉把黄景瑜叫进来，还像来之前一样，黄景瑜把他抱回床上。

去洗手间一来一回用了快十分钟，尹昉觉得耗费了大半的力气，躺回床上直喘气。

黄景瑜拿了条湿毛巾帮他擦了擦一头的冷汗。

“还能忍吗？”黄景瑜心疼地吻了吻尹昉紧皱的眉头，“要不要找医生开止痛药？”

“不用了。”尹昉咬住下唇，轻轻摇了摇头，“不能总是吃止痛药，忍忍就好了。”

黄景瑜知道止痛药不能多吃，但除此之外他实在不知道还有什办法能减轻尹昉的痛苦。他知道尹昉难受却一点忙都帮不上，只恨遭受这种拆骨抽筋痛苦的人不是自己。

“我没事，这是每个剖腹产的omega都要经历的。”尹昉知道黄景瑜心里所遭受的煎熬不比他肉体上的疼痛少，他身上多疼一分，黄景瑜的心里就多难受一分。

他勾着黄景瑜的手指晃了晃，试图转移黄爸爸的注意力，“你去把宝宝抱过来吧。”

“好。”黄景瑜点了点头，他知道宝宝是此时此刻治愈尹昉疼痛最好的良药，赶忙把孩子从隔壁房间月嫂那儿推过来。

像小团子一样的宝宝睡得正香，尹昉侧着头去看婴儿车里的尹璞，嘴角不自觉地上翘。

他这十个月以来的疼痛和煎熬，都在见到孩子的那一刻烟消云散。

所有的一切，他都甘之如饴。

 

2.

孩子还没满月之前，黄景瑜觉得还不算太忙。月嫂带孩子，钟点工负责打扫卫生洗衣服，他只需要照顾尹昉。

尹璞一出满月，一天不多留的月嫂就走了。金牌月嫂的档期安排的满满当当，往往是上一个孩子刚满月，下一个omega就要临盆了。

月嫂走的第一天，黄景瑜就真切感受到什么叫两眼一睁忙到熄灯。 

早上天还没亮宝宝就醒了。新手爸爸黄景瑜昨夜被尹璞起夜喝奶折腾的不轻，大脑还处于深度睡眠状态，孩子哭了好几声才醒过来。

大概是omega天性对孩子更敏感，宝宝哭的第一声尹昉就醒了，哭的第二声他就嗖的一下坐了起来。没顾上戴眼镜，眯着眼模模糊糊地把婴儿床里宝宝抱起来。

黄景瑜强撑着爬下床，从尹昉手里接过孩子，“你接着睡吧，我去给他冲奶。”

大脑还没完全清醒的尹昉重新钻回被窝，不到五秒钟就又沉沉地睡过去。

为了不打扰尹昉休息，黄景瑜连孩子带婴儿床一起推到了客厅。他翻出尿不湿和湿巾，给孩子擦屁屁换粪兜。

屁屁舒服的尹璞还在哭闹，不愿躺回婴儿床上。黄景瑜哄了好一会都不管用，只好一个手抱孩子，一个手冲奶粉。

两个小时后，吃饱喝足又闹累的宝宝再次进入梦乡。

已经八点了。

黄景瑜抬头看了看客厅墙上的挂钟，该给尹昉和自己准备早餐了。

电饭锅里定时的粥还有二十分钟就熬好了，黄景瑜又煮了鸡蛋，焯了个青菜。

热腾腾的稀饭出锅后，黄景瑜摘下围裙推门去了卧室，尹昉已经洗漱完了。

“早。”黄景瑜凑上去亲尹昉。

尹昉叭唧了一下嘴，觉得不对，“黄景瑜！你还没刷牙就来亲我！”

“早上忙忘了，再说以前在床上亲的时候，不都没刷牙。”

黄景瑜捏着尹昉的下巴又亲了一下。

尹昉嫌弃般的翻了个白眼，“那以前是因为我们都没有刷牙，现在我已经刷过牙了好不好。”

黄景瑜挤上牙膏，电动牙刷吱吱嗡嗡地开始工作。尹昉站在一旁跟他叨叨一些有的没的，陪他一起洗漱。

刷完牙的黄景瑜故意对着尹昉哈了口气，“刷过了，可以亲了吧。”

尹昉被小六岁先生幼稚的举动逗笑了，似是无奈地捧起他的脸颊，啵的一声亲在唇上。

没有人打扰的早餐时光在黄景瑜看来就是美好的二人世界，自从宝宝出生后，他们就再也没有两个人安安静静地待在一起的机会了。

七月的北京十分燥热，外面的蝉虫叫个不停，屋里的空调呼呼作响。餐桌上很安静，只有咀嚼声和碗筷相碰的声音。

这是个平常的夏日早晨，一个几乎在三口之家都能见到的早晨。

黄景瑜却觉得好难得。

好难得他能在飞机上遇见尹昉，好难得他能追到尹昉，也好难得无足鸟愿意落在鲸鱼的背上，愿意跟他共同孕育孩子。

这一个个好难得加在一起，才有了今日般平常的夏日早晨。

黄景瑜不自觉咧着嘴傻笑了一声。

“你笑什么？”尹昉看着傻兮兮的黄景瑜问。

“真好。”

“什么真好？”尹昉有些不解。

黄景瑜支着下巴看尹昉，“所有的。”

“傻。”尹昉跟着笑了。

是啊，真好。

这样平淡的生活真好，这样的家庭，真好。

吃完早饭洗过碗，黄景瑜留尹昉和宝宝在家，自己去小区门口的超市采购这两天需要的口粮。

中午依旧是黄景瑜掌勺，大米饭，清淡的炒菜。为了伤口能更好的愈合，黄大厨断绝了一切重油重辣以及发物。

似乎是被饭香味吸引了，盘子刚刚摆放整齐，宝宝就醒了。

尹璞嗷嗷哭了两声，尹昉三步并作两步快速走到婴儿床前，把孩子抱起来哄。闻到了爸爸身上熟悉的檀香味，宝宝立刻安静了下来，头往尹昉身上蹭。

“你先吃饭，我哄着他。”黄景瑜拿着冲好的奶粉从厨房走出来接过孩子。

远离了令人安心的檀香味，宝宝变了脸咧着嘴要哭。

“不哭不哭，我们喝奶。”黄爸爸抱着孩子盘腿坐在沙发上，尽管喂奶的姿势还有些生疏，但吃到大餐的宝宝收住了眼泪，小嘴吸着奶嘴儿咕咕咕吃的很香。

吃饱的宝宝心情变好，咯咯咯笑个不停。

黄景瑜亲了亲宝宝的小脸蛋，“吃饱了这么开心啊。”

黄景瑜把宝宝放进小摇篮里，推到餐桌前，一边吃饭一边时不时的扭头看看孩子。

尹昉吃完饭后，把宝宝推到自己身边，一起陪着忙碌一上午而胃口大开的黄爸爸吃饭。

“尹雪有说计划什么时候开始让你工作吗？”

“没有，”尹昉摇了摇头，“本来怀孕之前就是在舞团巡演，没有接戏。她说过段日子有合适的本子再跟我商量。”

黄景瑜点点头表示放心了，“那就好，等身体养好了再工作也不迟。”

“你呢？有什么计划？”

黄景瑜起身去添米饭，声音从厨房里传来，“近一年没有进组的计划，可能会接一些商业活动吧。我跟工作室说了，工作地点尽量不要太远，最好能一天打个来回，最长不要在外面留宿两晚。”

尹昉知道，比起自己这个既跳舞又摄影还演话剧的“散漫”演员，黄景瑜的工作一向是被工作室有计划有层次的安排。

什么时候该出现在大荧幕上，什么时候该多上综艺增加曝光度，什么时候该沉下心四五个月好好拍戏，什么时候该进修学习磨练演技，所有的工作都是安排好的。一步停下来，后面的计划都要打乱。

尹昉犹豫了一下，“要是有合适的戏你就接下吧，我自己带孩子也是可以的。”

黄景瑜想都没想就摇了摇头，“我现在出去拍戏根本就没法安下心，不是担心你就是担心宝宝。再说，我也不想缺失孩子的成长过程。”

午后，宝宝再次进入甜美的梦乡，黄景瑜终于有了休息的时间。他把婴儿床推回卧室，跟尹昉一起上床午休。

黄景瑜把尹昉圈在怀里，把脸埋在他的脖颈处，深吸了一口气。爱人身上好闻的檀香味是最好的助眠剂，不到一分钟他就睡着了。

梦里，他又回到了摩洛哥，回到了巴音布鲁克。

他梦到尹昉在摩洛哥的小酒馆里借着微醺跳起了舞，梦到他们一起去巴音布鲁克的天鹅湖。

等他从梦中醒来的时候，已经黄昏了。

卧室里有些昏暗，窗外如蛋黄般的落日马上就要回家了。

黄景瑜下意识的收拢手臂，却发现怀里空空。

他睁开眼环顾四周，最后得出结论，是他怀里的人带着婴儿床里的宝宝一起跑掉了。

黄景瑜在床上伸着懒腰清醒了一会，听见门外隐隐约约传来说话声和小孩子的笑声。

他翻身下床，踩着拖鞋推门出去。

客厅里，尹昉正坐在沙发上逗孩子玩。他在婴儿床上的架子上挂了个玩具风铃，电动风铃唱着儿歌打圈转，逗的尹璞咯咯咯笑个不停，小手小脚也蹬来蹬去。

晚霞透过落地窗照在屋内，临窗而坐的尹昉被拢在夕阳里，他的周围形成一圈淡淡的光晕。

黄景瑜走过去跟尹昉讨了个吻。

他这一生，夫复何求。

==tbc==


	2. （二）

3.

尹昉产后的第二个月，发情期汹汹袭来。

孕前期的时候发情期虽然也照时到访，但并不是很严重，黄景瑜即使没有进去也把尹昉伺候舒服了。后来随着月份越来越大，发情期也就随之消失了。

黄景瑜这半年鲜少出门，也习惯不贴抑制贴，在家里肆无忌惮地释放自己的信息素，反正家里唯一的omega已经暂时免受发情期的困扰了。

alpha太过随意的结果就是，尹昉在早上醒来闻到一屋子的马鞭草味道时，立刻有了反应。不仅浑身发软，下面也湿湿的。

他意识到这是发情期来袭时，不由得一阵慌乱。

宝宝还在家里。

尹昉打开卧室门，探出脑袋，黄景瑜正抱着孩子在客厅晃悠。

“景瑜，”尹昉叫了一声，“你进来一下。”

“不要抱孩子，你自己进来。”尹昉又特意加了一句。

黄景瑜觉得有些奇怪，他把宝宝放进小摇篮里，“怎么了？”

标记自己的alpha越走越近，马鞭草的味道也越来越浓。尹昉觉得自己小腹一紧，浑身的血液都往下面冲。

“昉儿？”黄景瑜意识到尹昉有些不对劲，他伸手扶住对方，发现omega面色潮红，呼吸急促，浓重的檀香味朝他涌来。

“昉儿，你这是......”黄景瑜下意识咽了咽口水，“发情期了？”

尹昉红着脸点了点头。

“那这这这怎么办，”黄景瑜扭头朝客厅看去，“宝宝还在。”

“不知道，”尹昉双手勾着alpha的脖子，几乎整个身体都挂在了黄景瑜的身上，“要不然让助理把孩子接走？”

黄景瑜托着尹昉的后腰，“你能等的了吗？小孟开车过来也要快一个小时。”

“景瑜，我难受......”尹昉埋在黄景瑜的侧颈，舌尖有意无意地舔弄着脖子上的软肉。

怀里的omega明显一分钟都不能多等了，黄景瑜也不想多等了，他已经忍了半年了。

“你等我一下，”黄景瑜把尹昉抱上床，“我去把宝宝哄睡着。”

宝宝从早上起来已经吃吃喝喝玩玩三个小时了，黄爸爸一首摇篮曲还没哼完，尹璞就歪着头睡着了。

不过两三分钟的时间，发情期的omega已经等不及了。

黄景瑜快步走进卧室，发现尹昉已经把自己的睡裤脱了下来，正跪趴在床上撅着屁股伸手在抽屉里翻腾东西。

舞蹈家的臀部又挺又翘，即使生了孩子体重涨了一二十斤，身体的曲线依旧比一般人完美。

黄景瑜眼睛眨也不眨地盯着舞蹈家的翘臀，下面迅速鼓了起来。

尹昉从抽屉里摸出一盒已经拆封的安全套，看了看保质期，松了口气，“还好没过期。”

“还不赶紧脱衣服，愣着干嘛。”尹昉催促道。

黄景瑜把卧室门虚掩着，保证能听到孩子的声音，“等不及了？”

“废话！”尹昉上手把黄景瑜的睡裤揪下来。

黄景瑜摸了把大六岁先生的屁股，“我也等不及了。”

处于发情期的omega根本不需要做扩张，黄景瑜把舞蹈家柔软的双腿折成m型，对准湿滑的穴口一下到底。

虽然小孩子一睡着就算天塌下来也不会醒，尹昉还是顾及着在客厅睡觉的宝宝，尽力忍住呻吟声。兔牙紧紧咬住下唇，脸也憋的通红。

“叫出来，昉儿，”黄景瑜亲了亲他，“我想听。”

“宝宝还在外面！”尹昉瞪了黄爸爸一眼。

“没事，他听不见。”

“那也不行！”尹昉捂住黄景瑜的嘴，“你也给我忍住！”

黄爸爸被迫来了一场无声的性爱，把荤话都吞进肚子里，只能压低声音在尹昉耳边粗喘着。

来了两轮把omega暂时伺候舒服后，黄景瑜把套打结扔在垃圾桶里，抱着尹昉亲来亲去，下面也有意无意的在omega的臀部蹭来蹭去。

尹昉闭着眼睛推了一下黄景瑜的肩膀，“我要喝水，渴死了。”

“我去倒水，”黄景瑜亲了亲尹昉裸露在外面的肩头，“那一会接着来？”

“嗯。”尹昉点了点头。

把水端到卧室里后，黄景瑜并没有实现他接着来的梦想，因为宝宝醒了。

黄爸爸还没来得及掀开被子上床，尹璞的声哭就响起了。他随意套了件家居服，赶忙去了客厅。

“爸爸来了，爸爸来了。”黄景瑜抱起婴儿床里的孩子，屁屁上的尿不湿明显一沉，“睡醒了呀，你是不是该换粪兜了？”

黄景瑜翻出来湿巾和尿不湿，让孩子平躺着，动作利落的给换他尿不湿。

尹昉下床跟着去了客厅，宝宝一看见daddy来了，就扭着头冲尹昉“啊啊啊啊”的叫。

“要daddy抱啊。”尹昉接过孩子，亲了亲他的小脸蛋儿，然后问黄景瑜，“要不要打电话给尹雪或者小孟？”

黄景瑜想了想，还是摇了摇头，“还是...算了吧。”

黄爸爸到底不放心让助理把孩子接走，只能两头倒腾。宝宝醒了去客厅给他换尿布，喂他喝奶，逗他玩。宝宝睡了再回卧室照顾尹昉。

四天后omega的发情期顺利渡过，黄景瑜累的倒头就睡。

以前发情期的时候，黄景瑜可以说是爽天爽地，任何羞耻的姿势柔软的尹老师都会顺从。

有了孩子后的黄爸爸，第一次感到什么叫力不从心。

 

4.

所谓老大照书养这句话在黄爸爸身上体现的淋漓尽致。

什么三翻六坐九爬，七个月叫妈妈，什么两岁之前不能吃盐，三岁之前不能看电子屏幕，黄爸爸都恨不得一字不落的照着书养。

七个月的时候黄爸爸天天在儿子耳边念叨“妈妈”，结果尹璞像是专门跟爸爸作对，就是不发mama的音。反而是尹昉无心地教了几次爸爸，小朋友倒是学会了，见到尹爸爸就伸着小胳膊叫baba。

“昉儿！”黄景瑜捧着育儿书，“书上说孩子都是先学会叫妈妈，因为这是最好发的音。咱们儿子是不是跟别的小孩不太一样？”

尹昉没忍住翻了个白眼，“黄景瑜，你适可而止吧！把你的书都收收吧。”

宝宝九个月的时候终于会发mama的音了，不过是对着黄景瑜。

看见黄爸爸走过来，宝宝伸着小胳膊咧着嘴笑，“mamama！”

黄爸爸有些无奈，在儿子的屁屁上轻轻拍了一下，“我是爸爸！”

“mama！”

在家被叫“妈妈”的时候黄景瑜顶多有点无奈，但在外面被叫“妈妈”，他就有点尴尬了。

黄景瑜带着孩子在小区里玩，宝宝一兴奋就会冲着黄爸爸喊“mama”，这就引来了周围父母们的侧目。

要知道黄景瑜可是被誉为亚洲第一A。

黄景瑜尴尬的笑了笑，“我家孩子现在只会叫妈妈。”

尹璞像是专门拆亲爸爸的台，远远见着从小区门口买水果回来的尹昉，拽着黄景瑜的手迈着小短腿蹬蹬蹬地跑过去，“baba！”

黄景瑜更尴尬了。

当天晚上微博上就出现几条关于“h姓演员疑似隐瞒第二性”的消息。

黄景瑜看着微博推送的内容，觉得脑仁子疼，“我觉得他是故意的。”

尹昉一脸看好戏的表情，“谁让你执着于教儿子叫妈妈。”

除此之外，黄景瑜还执着于两岁之前不能吃盐以及给孩子买婴幼儿专用零食，其实就是无盐无糖无味道的米饼和小饼干。

看着黄景瑜照着育儿书上给宝宝做辅食，尹昉觉得自己很有必要在知乎上提个问题——另一半过度痴迷育儿书是一种什么体验。

其实尹昉也能理解，现在生活水平提高了，到处都在提倡科学育儿，不再像以前那样粗放式散养。对于黄景瑜的照书式精细化养孩子，只要不过于矫情，他也多半不提意见。

虽然黄爸爸贯彻老大照书养的宗旨，但老二并没有照猪养。

三年后降生的小公主是全家宠爱的宝贝，尤其是黄景瑜，恨不得将妹妹当成小公主来养。不过遗憾的是，妹妹的发展趋势与黄爸爸的预估相差甚远。

 

5.

黄景瑜最近有点焦虑。

尹璞已经两岁了，再过一年就要上幼儿园了。

在幼儿园的选择上，黄爸爸力求给孩子最好的教育，在网上搜索各种星二代富二代聚集的国际幼儿园。除此之外，黄爸爸还盘算着给孩子报几个兴趣班。现在上幼儿园的小朋友英语、乐器、游泳都是最基本，学马术高尔夫的也不在少数。

而尹昉显然对于此事十分抗拒。

“尹璞才两岁，报什么兴趣班。”尹昉想也不想的直接拒绝，“这个年纪吃吃喝喝玩玩就好了。”

尹昉觉得养孩子嘛，就随意一点，尤其是男孩子更应该散养式，自由发展。兴趣班这种东西自然是孩子自己有兴趣再选择，而不是被家长选择兴趣。

黄景瑜把手机递给尹昉，上面显示着几个国际幼儿园的招生简章，“可是你看这些国际幼儿园，从入学就是说英语，孩子之前不学，去幼儿园之后肯定是跟不上的。”

尹昉随意扫了两眼，“那就不去国际幼儿园，中文还说不溜，说什么英语。我觉得普通的幼儿园就挺好的。”

“那这么行！”黄景瑜瞪大眼睛摇了摇头，“现在有条件的家庭都把孩子送到这种学校，国际化是大趋势，学好英语以后才能更有竞争力。”

尹昉皱了皱眉头，“你这又听谁忽悠的？”

“小区的家长们。”

“我小时候是从三年级才学英语的，我在国外驻留的时候也没有交流障碍。”

“那是你聪明，我英语就不行。”

尹昉无奈的叹了口气，“景瑜，孩子现在才两岁，你想这么多干什么？”

黄景瑜看着趴在地上玩玩具在的宝宝，有些担忧，“我只是想尽力给孩子最好的。”

“难道去国际幼儿园，去报无数个兴趣班就是给孩子最好的吗？我能理解你的想法，但是，”尹昉顿了顿，“景瑜，我想让孩子快快乐乐健健康康的长大，而不是从小被无休止的课外班给压塌了。”

“但是不早点学这些的话，宝宝以后学习跟不上怎么办？”黄景瑜急的在原地转圈，“幼儿园就落人一截，小学肯定学得很吃力，到时候可能考不上好高中，考不上好高中怎么考好大学，那以后就业......”

“停停！停停！停！！”尹昉觉得再说下去黄景瑜就要把宝宝的一生都“可能”了。

“景瑜，宝宝现在才两岁，以后的日子完全是不可知的。”尹昉拉着黄景瑜在沙发上坐下来，试图让黄爸爸冷静下来，“我明白你刚去上海的时候因为学历不高吃过很多苦，但是，景瑜，孩子的路应该让他自己去走。以后无论他选择学习，还是演戏、跳舞或是其他的，我们都应该尊重他。至于兴趣班，他以后喜欢什么，我都支持他去学，我相信你也一样。但目前为止，至少在上小学之前，我认为孩子应该拥有一个快乐的童年。”

黄景瑜烦躁的抓了抓头发，显然并不太认同尹昉说的话，“现在都在讲赢在射精前。我们不能让孩子有这个条件去好学校，却故意不送他去。”

“不是有好学校故意不送他去，”尹昉皱了皱眉头，也有些急了，“而是我觉得现在最重要的是让尹璞快快乐乐的度过童年，健健康康的成长，而不是去上什么英语班钢琴班。”

“那你就是不赞同我教育孩子的观点了？”黄景瑜梗着脖子问他，身为孩子的爸爸，他不希望自己教育孩子的想法被否决。

“我....算了，”尹昉叹了口气，他知道现在这种状况再说下去就可能变成了争吵，“我们还是先冷静冷静，这两天不要再讨论这件事了。”

尹昉转身去阳台收拾衣服，黄景瑜也跟着去了阳台。

“昉儿，你知道的，我爱你。”黄景瑜从后面抱住尹昉，吻了吻他的侧颈。

他们没结婚之前曾经因为一点小事大吵了一架，闹到快要分手的地步。后来两个人就约定，以后无论吵得多凶，就算还没有和解也要跟对方说“我爱你”，就是为了提醒他们两个生活中虽然避免不了争吵，但分歧是最次要的。

看见爸爸和daddy都出去了，尹璞也迈着小短腿在大人的屁股后面跟着。

尹昉扭头亲了亲黄景瑜的下巴，“我没有在生气，也没有在吵架，教育孩子确实是大事，我们都应该好好想想。”

尹璞拉了拉尹昉的裤子，软软的叫了声，“daddy。”

尹昉按下晾衣杆的升降按钮，取下宝宝的衣服递给尹璞，“去把自己的衣服放到床上，一会daddy帮你收起来。”

“好！”尹璞点了点头，抱着自己的衣服噔噔噔地跑回了自己的房间，没一会又跑了出来，“daddy！我放好了！”

“真棒！”尹昉弯下腰亲了亲宝宝的脸蛋，牵着他的手一起去卧室里收拾衣服。

看着眼前的大小宝贝，黄景瑜忽然觉得是自己在教育孩子这件事上想多了。其实比起什么成龙成凤，他更希望的是自己的孩子能够健康平安的过完一生。而宝宝是尹昉辛辛苦苦生下的，他比任何人都希望尹璞过得好。

所以，他黄景瑜还有什么可焦躁的呢？

最终，兴趣班的宣传页被黄爸爸扔进了垃圾桶里，手机里保存的国际幼儿园的网站也被删除了。

一年后，尹璞去了一所位于北京市郊的幼儿园，这所幼儿园背山面水，空气好。比起智力发展，更注重的是室外活动和体能锻炼。

而尹璞小朋友也终于在他四岁时正式结束了没有兴趣班的生活。在他看了尹昉数次现场演出后，非常有主见的选择了学习芭蕾舞。

黄爸爸也曾带着宝宝去柔术馆，不过尹璞似乎丝毫没有兴趣。

黄景瑜问他为什么想学芭蕾，尹璞回答说，“我也要像daddy一样有气质！”

==tbc==


	3. Chapter 3

6.

尹昉悄悄瞄了眼坐在宝宝椅上吃冰激凌的儿子，确定他的情绪状态还不错后，便伸手戳了戳正在开车的黄景瑜，“说吧。”

黄景瑜抬眼从后视镜里看尹昉，“让我说啊。”

“你也算是他的盟友，还是你说比较合适。”

黄景瑜有些紧张地揉了揉鼻子。得了，反正谁说都要哭，这个坏人还是让自己当吧。

他清了清嗓子，“宝儿，宝儿。”

尹璞的小脸从冰激凌杯中抬起，乌溜溜的豆豆眼看着爸爸。

正好遇见红灯，黄景瑜踩下刹车，然后转身看着儿子，“那个...下周二daddy要出门几天。”

这倒不是尹昉第一次出门，尹璞也理解daddy出门是为了工作。

“那好吧......”他虽然心里有些不乐意，还是颇为懂事的点了点头，“daddy要早点回来，晚上也要跟我视频。”

尹昉不安地舔了舔嘴唇，没有说话。

黄景瑜说道，“宝儿，这次daddy不是出去两三天。”

尹璞眨了眨眼睛，似乎有些不理解。

黄景瑜看着那张和尹昉有五分相似的小脸蛋，眼一闭心一横，“daddy这次要出去半个多月，这段时间你要跟爸爸单独在家。而且daddy要去国外，有时差，所以不能保证每天晚上都可以和你视频。”

完成了这项“残忍”的工作，黄景瑜在心里默数了五个数。果不其然，第五个数刚刚落下，尹璞的眼泪就刷地一下流出来了。

他撅着小嘴，一脸委屈。刚开始只是小声地啜泣，尹昉哄了两句后就直接变成了嚎啕大哭，“不要...不要...不要..妈妈...走...”

孩子有时候急起来，还是下意识会叫尹昉妈妈。

尹昉心里也是不忍心，所以对于快要把车顶掀翻的哭声并没有觉得烦躁，他轻拍着孩子，耐心地哄着尹璞。

宝宝出生之后，尹昉虽然偶尔有工作，但多数情况下两三天就回来了。这三年里他只接过一部戏，而且剧组就在北京城郊，没有夜戏的时候他都会回家住。

因此，尹昉将要离家半个月的消息，对于今年刚刚上幼儿园的尹璞来说，无异于天塌了。

黄景瑜有些虚心地解释道，“宝儿，你听爸爸说，daddy要出门工作。”

尹璞吸着鼻子，一抽一抽，“什...什...么工作....呀...”

“就是daddy自己的工作，你想想爸爸之前不是也出门工作了好久吗？”

尹璞把头埋在尹昉的怀里，“那...那...还爸爸去......”

“这是daddy的工作，爸爸不能代替。”

宝宝小嘴一歪，“不不...行...我要...妈...妈妈...妈...”

“爸爸！你你...把妈妈...的钱....收起来...”

黄景瑜有些哭笑不得，也很佩服儿子的脑子，“咱们家你妈是老大，钱都在他手里。”

“不行...那那...爸爸你快...快拽着...妈妈...不让他走...”尹璞一边紧紧拽着尹昉的衣摆，一边喊道。

黄景瑜从后视镜里看着尹昉，两人一时竟不知该怎么说服孩子。

因为这一次尹昉出门不是为了工作，而是打算去瑞士和朋友们小聚。

他们的孩子来的突然，也意外。怀孕之后尹昉成了真正的北京不动产，每年和朋友出游的惯例被骤然打断。

宝宝两岁之后他们虽然也带着孩子去了不少地方，但都是标准的游客模式，看看风景拍拍照，去去景点吃吃美食。而尹昉喜欢的各种极限运动，就再也没有碰过了。

半个月前，尹昉无意间给黄景瑜提起，当年在瑞士学习的朋友们打算回到瑞士小聚。

尹昉虽然嘴上没说，但黄景瑜明白，他的尹老师打心里还是想去的。且不说朋友们这么多年没见面，就是单独出去旅行这一条，就足够让尹老师动心了。

去瑞士的时间恰逢是黄景瑜的空档期，他思量再三，主动提出了让尹昉去瑞士。

从怀孕开始，尹昉几乎算是一直被困在家里。黄景瑜心疼尹昉，心疼他因为宝宝的降临，而失去了自己的时间。

一开始尹昉自然是不认同黄景瑜的提议。他虽然想去，但家里的事他也确实放心不下。他放心把孩子交给黄景瑜一天两天，但不放心他们爷俩单独在家半个多月。

但尹昉的心志也不算坚决，黄景瑜没劝两天，他就松口答应了。说到底，他也觉得自己再这么憋下去，迟早憋出病来。

他们决定不给尹璞反应的时间，先办好签证订机票，临走前两天再给孩子说。

于是他们在周日带着尹璞出去玩了一天，回家前又买了平常不让多吃的冰激凌，这才把尹昉周二出门的决定说出来。

直到进了小区的地下停车场，尹璞还是抽抽搭搭，偶尔嘟囔着，“我..要妈...妈...”

鉴于今天在外面转悠了一天，路上也碰上了不少黑洞洞的镜头，黄景瑜让尹昉把帽子和口罩都戴上，又脱下外套把孩子整个人裹在衣服里。

把儿子卷在怀里后，黄景瑜能明显的感受到他趴在自己肩头一抽一抽的。黄爸爸轻轻拍着儿子的后背，安抚着还没有从巨大打击中走出来的小朋友。

一进家门，孩子挣扎着从黄爸爸怀里跳下来，又扯掉黄景瑜的外套，一溜烟地跑回了自己的卧室。

尹昉弯腰把外套捡起来，无奈地摇了摇头，“完了，生气了，哄不好了。”

黄景瑜接过尹昉手里的外套，挂在玄关，“你先洗澡吧，我去跟他说。”

尹昉挑了挑眉，“你能哄好？”

“反正都是决定好的事，也不能因为他不愿意再改变了。”

“那就看你的了，”尹昉伸着懒腰往卧室走，“反正我不在家，闹腾的是你。”

黄景瑜推开儿童房，果不其然看见尹璞抱着兔子玩偶缩在床上。

“宝儿。”

尹璞没搭理他爸。

“宝儿，我来给你谈谈心。”黄景瑜拍了拍儿子。

挣扎了一下，尹璞抱着兔子玩偶坐了起来。他已经不哭了，但眼睛还是红红的。

“你是不是舍不得妈妈？”

尹璞重重地点了点头。

黄景瑜盘腿坐到床前的地毯上，“其实妈妈也舍不得你。”

“为...什么要出去...”尹璞嘟囔道。

“因为妈妈也有自己的事情啊。你看，妈妈每天都在家照顾你，是不是很辛苦？”

“是......”

“所以啊，妈妈需要出去换换心情，办点自己的事情。”

尹璞揪着兔子耳朵，一脸似懂非懂。

“你每天都会去幼儿园跟小朋友玩，妈妈也需要见见自己的朋友。”黄景瑜见儿子的表情不再那么拧巴，暗暗松了一口气，“跟爸爸在家也很好啊，我周末带你出去玩好不好？给你买上次你看上的那个乐高。”

尹璞的眼睛里放光，“大的那个？”

“嗯，大的那个。”黄景瑜起身凑在儿子身边说，“咱们悄悄地，不跟妈妈说。”

“那那我要吃冰激凌！”

“周末可以吃一个小的。”天气已经入秋转凉了，黄景瑜也不敢让他多吃凉东西。

“我要吃豆豆饼干！”

黄景瑜点了点头，“豆豆饼干可以。”

尹璞咧着小嘴在床上打了个滚。

“我话还没说完，宝儿，”黄爸爸话锋一转，“但是妈妈走的时候你不许哭，哭了就没有豆豆饼干和乐高了。”

“啊......”尹璞高兴的小表情立马收住了，“那我那我忍不住怎么办？”

“周二我和妈妈把你送到校车上，不会让你看着妈妈走的。”

尹璞严肃地思考了两分钟，最后被饼干和乐高打败了，他郑重其事地点了点头，“我不哭！”

尹璞也跟他老爸说话一样，中间带停顿。黄景瑜这口气还没松下来，只听见儿子说，“这两天我要跟妈妈睡。”

黄景瑜掐指一算尹昉还有两晚上就要走了，这两晚对他来说也是时间宝贵。但转念一想明天这小子一上幼儿园，家里就只剩他和尹老师。

于是，黄爸爸故作大方，大手一挥，“成交！”

尹璞耶了一声，然后跳下床，抱着小枕头跑到了主卧。

尹昉还在洗澡，尹璞推开浴室门喊道，“daddy！daddy！”

尹昉把淋浴房的门推开一个小缝，“怎么了？”

“我要洗澡澡！”

尹昉指了指脏衣篓，“自己脱衣服吧。”

尹璞比平常更加迅速地脱掉自己的衣服，光溜溜地钻进了淋浴房。他拿着浴球在身上打泡泡，还唱起了幼儿园教的儿歌。

尹昉看着异常兴奋的儿子，觉得多半是黄景瑜又和他达成了什么父子协定。

洗完澡尹璞自己裹着浴巾出来，黄景瑜把他抱上床，用干毛巾擦头擦身子，又给他抹上香香。

换上睡衣后，尹璞熟练地爬到双人床的正中间，钻进被子。

随后出来的尹昉问道，“不回自己房间了？”

“我要跟daddy睡！”

尹昉瞟了眼黄景瑜，一脸似笑非笑。

黄景瑜轻咳了一声，然后伸手帮尹璞掖了掖被子，“行了，赶紧睡吧。”

在外面闹腾一天的小朋友很快就裹着被子睡着了。

尹昉一边擦头发一边问小声黄景瑜，“哄好了？”

“哄好了。”

“给你儿子开了什么条件？”

黄景瑜指了指横在中间的尹璞，“这就是代价。”

尹昉哦了一声，然后慢悠悠地在黄先生面前脱掉浴袍。

黄景瑜走到尹昉身后，哑着嗓子说，“不过你放心。”

“放什么心？”尹昉回眸看他。

“明天咱们有一整天的时间。”黄先生的手掌覆上了眼前的翘臀，“我会让你合不拢腿的。”


	4. Chapter 4

7.

周二早上把尹璞送上校车后，黄景瑜开车送尹昉去机场。早高峰的北京城走走停停，昨天晚上没睡够的omega又窝在副驾驶睡了一觉。

到机场停好车，黄景瑜一手推着行李车，一手牵着还迷迷糊糊的尹昉。

与尹昉一起从北京出发的两个朋友按时到了值机台。办好手续和托运后，朋友们看见拉着尹昉黏黏糊糊不肯放手的黄景瑜，都自觉地往旁边退了两步。

黄景瑜一手环着尹昉的腰，一手拉下对方的绿色口罩，低头飞快地在丰满的嘴唇上亲了一口，“照顾好自己。”

尹昉瞬间清醒了，他虚推了一下alpha，“都看着呢。”

“我亲自己的omega天经地义，谁也管不着。”说着，黄景瑜又亲了一下。

尹昉不自然地拉低渔夫帽的帽檐，生怕被朋友看见自己泛红的耳尖。

“把护照和钱包放好，在飞机上休息的时候注意随身带的行李。落地记得给我发消息，有什么事也及时跟我说。少吃凉东西，和朋友聚餐也少喝点酒，晚上早点休息。不管干什么都一定注意安全。”直到走到安检口，黄先生依旧絮絮叨叨说个不停。

有朋友在旁边，尹昉脸皮薄。他扯了扯黄景瑜的袖口，“行了，行了，我又不是第一次出门。”

黄爸爸学着儿子赌气的样子，嘴一撇，一脸小委屈，“还没走呢，就嫌我烦了。”

尹昉哭笑不得道，“幼稚鬼。”

安检通道前旅客来来往往，不少人都注意到了他们。

黄景瑜松开牵着尹昉的右手，“不闹你了。时间差不多了，你们该出发了。”

尹昉抬了抬帽檐，看着黄先生说，“照顾好自己，照顾儿子。”

“我们俩在家没事，你放心。”

“对了，”像是忽然想起了什么，黄景瑜又说道，“尽量别在晚上打电话，也别主动给儿子视频。”

尹昉不解，“怎么了？”

“他不看见你估计也就没什么事，看见你铁定要哭的。”

尹昉也没有长时间的离开过儿子。他有些不放心地问，“你自己能行吗？”

黄景瑜摆了摆手，“不行也得行，你放心吧。”

要是真不放心黄景瑜单独带孩子，尹昉也不会离家这么久。他点了点头，“行，交给你了。”

尹璞也算是给他老爸长面子，晚上从幼儿园回家也没闹着找daddy，吃晚饭，玩玩具，洗漱，一切都是顺利进行。但是坚持到睡前，他就开始哼哼唧唧想让黄景瑜打电话给尹昉了。

黄爸爸掖了掖儿子的小被子，“daddy还在飞机上，不能和你打电话。”

“可是...可是我想daddy了...”

黄爸爸说，“这样吧，你先睡觉，等daddy下飞机之后，我再叫你。”

已经晚上十点多了，一向早睡的小朋友有些撑不住了。

尹璞郑重地思考了一下，决定听从爸爸的建议。他拉着黄景瑜的手反复说道，“要叫我的！”

黄景瑜也一脸认真道，“你放心吧。”

凌晨一点钟，刚刚入关的尹昉发来报平安的消息。黄景瑜略略和他说了几句，又嘱咐他注意安全后，便放下手机，关灯睡觉了。完全没有去儿童房的打算。

第二天早上，睡醒的小朋友噘着嘴“控诉”爸爸不守信用的行为。

“我叫你了啊，但你一直不肯起来我也没办法。”黄景瑜面不改色心不跳。

尹璞一边挤着牙膏，一边努力回想昨天晚上的事。

黄爸爸接着说道，“你睡得太死了，我叫了好几声，你都不答应。”

尹璞从洗手台前的镜子里看着他老爸，“那那今天我要和daddy视频！”

黄景瑜没答应，也没否决。他替尹璞按开电动牙刷，“赶紧刷牙，一会儿赶不上校车了。”

下午四点多钟，黄景瑜赶在幼儿园晚饭前就把儿子接走了。他带着尹璞去吃了平常尹昉不让多吃的炸鸡，又去看了电影院正在热映的动画片，晚上九点多钟才回家。吃饱喝足的小朋友刚上车不到十分钟，就靠在宝宝椅里睡着了。

黄爸爸依旧把儿子裹在外套里抱上楼，回家后也没有叫醒他。直接帮他脱鞋、脱衣服、擦脸，盖好被子让他睡觉。

第三天早上起来，尹璞在爸爸的帮助下回忆起，昨天是自己在路上睡着了，以至于错过了和daddy视频的机会。

于是，当天晚上一从幼儿园回家，尹璞就缠着黄景瑜要和尹昉打电话。

黄景瑜没招儿了，只能当着儿子的面发起了视频通话的邀请。尹璞兴冲冲地抱着手机，万分期待地等着电话的接通。

只是天公不作美，尹璞虽然做好了万全的准备，但电话的另一端却迟迟没有接通。不知是信号不好，还是手机不在身边，黄景瑜在儿子的要求之下连拨了两个电话，都没有人应答。

“daddy可能没听见。”黄爸爸摊了摊手，一脸“这不怪我”的表情。

过了一个多小时，尹璞又让他老爸打电话，可这次还是没有成功。

小朋友闷闷不乐地去自己房间里玩玩具，黄景瑜盯着手机上连续三个“已取消”的通话，隐隐觉得有些不对劲。

晚上临睡前，尹璞虽然不再提起找daddy，但明显脸上有些小情绪。

把孩子哄睡后，黄景瑜窝在沙发上翻剧本，但翻来翻去也看不进去几行字。

从第一个电话拨出去到现在已经快四个小时，这期间不见尹昉回电话，也不见回消息，黄景瑜的心里也开始着急了。昨天尹昉曾说他们今天还会待在苏黎世市区，白天计划去朋友组建的舞团，并没有安排去郊外或是去玩极限运动。

可他只能干着急，却没有任何其他的办法能联系上尹昉。

和尹昉一起去瑞士的那几个朋友，黄景瑜虽然和他们打过照面，但没有留过任何联系方式。

他心不在焉地看了几页剧本，又拿起手机刷了刷微博，翻墙看了ins，试图找到任何消息，可是尹昉的社交账号上没有丝毫的动静。

黄景瑜盯着尹昉昨天在ins上发的照片出神，手指无意识地在屏幕上敲来敲去，一不小心就点进了尹昉在下面艾特的担任摄影师朋友的主页。

他顺手翻了一下那位艺术家的照片，刚想退出，却发现博主的自拍照很是眼熟。细细一看，原是那天和尹昉一起从北京出发的同伴。

是个中国人，而且对方与他也不算是完全的陌生人。

黄景瑜犹豫了一下，最终点开了私信。

简单地报上名字后，黄景瑜说明了来意——询问尹昉是否和他在一起。

这位朋友倒是时时与网线绑在一起的，不出三分钟就回了消息。

「他今天有点不舒服，吃过午饭就自己回酒店了。」

知道尹昉没出什么事，黄景瑜松了口气，只是看到身体不舒服这几个字时，眉头又皱了起来。

和艺术家道谢后，他点开了自己家那位舞蹈家的电话。

这一次的视频通话终于接通了。

显像的屏幕先是黑乎乎的一片，然后镜头一阵晃动，照过天花板和酒店的白床单，最后才对准了一张似梦非梦的脸。

房间里拉着窗帘，也没有开灯，很是昏暗，黄景瑜看不清对方的脸。他轻声问道，“睡觉了？”

尹昉闭着眼嗯了一声。

“不舒服吗？哪儿难受？”

尹昉又嗯了一声，显然是还没有睡醒。

摸不清对方的状态，黄景瑜有些着急了，“昉儿，昉儿，发烧了？还是拉肚子了？”

“没有......”尹昉迷迷糊糊地睁开眼说道。

听见尹昉的声音又低又哑，黄景瑜更急了，“买药了吗？要看医生吗？”

“没什么...就是...头晕......”尹昉撑着床慢慢地坐起来，伸手打开了床头灯。

房间的灯光一开，黄景瑜看清了对方的状态。不同于平常刚起床的样子，尹昉除了有些迷糊外，脸色看起来也不太正常。他问道，“好端端怎么头晕了？”

尹昉皱眉揉着太阳穴，“可能是飞机坐久了，闷得难受，还没缓过劲儿。今天上午去小剧场跳舞的时候又转了几圈，再加上中午吃了油炸的东西，才觉得头晕恶心。”

“难受的厉害吗？不然还是去医院看看吧。”

“没什么事，应该是水土不服。”尹昉给了他一个安心的笑容，“你不用担心。”

黄景瑜不放心地说道，“如果晚上还难受，就去医院看看。”

“你放心，没什么大事。”尹昉举着手机翻身下床，伸了个懒腰，“睡了一下午，现在觉得好多了。”

黄景瑜又问尹昉，“晚上还出门吗？”

“他们打算去酒吧，我就不跟着去了。”尹昉伸手拉开窗帘，夕阳的余晖照了进来，“一会出去吃点清淡的东西。”

黄景瑜点了点头，“也好，酒吧就别去了。自己出去吃饭注意安全。”

他又絮絮叨叨嘱咐好久，才不舍地挂断电话。

早上起来黄景瑜没和儿子提尹昉打电话的事，晚上和尹昉发消息也是悄悄防着小朋友靠近。不过尹璞像是已经适应了daddy不在家，直到睡前也没再说过找尹昉。

黄景瑜见状稍稍松了口气，他估计接下来几天家里会很平静。


	5. Chapter 5

8.

黄爸爸估计的没错，接下来的两天里尹璞像是暂时把尹昉抛在了脑后，没有再闹着找daddy。

平平稳稳地度过周五后，迎来了一周中最累人的双休日。

因为尹璞一直惦记着爸爸答应他买乐高的事，周五晚上不仅激动地大半夜不肯睡觉，第二天早上更是六点多就爬起来了。

他噔噔噔地跑到主卧，踮着脚尖啪塔一声按开了床头灯，然后手脚并用攀上双人床。

“爸爸，爸爸！”

黄景瑜被忽然亮起的灯光弄得刺眼，他下意识地用手遮住了眼睛，闭着眼睛嗯了一声。

“爸爸！爸爸！快起来！”尹璞用小手抓住被角，掀开了老爸身上盖得严严的被子。

已经入秋了，晨间的温度不算高。黄景瑜抱着膀子缩了一下，皱着眉头问道，“怎么了......”

小朋友喊道，“乐高！”

黄景瑜反应了两秒，才想起这茬儿事。

他勉强睁开眼睛，翻身拿起放在床头的手机。在看清上面的时间后，有种说不出的绝望，“宝儿，现在才六点半......”

尹璞用圆圆的豆豆眼看着他老爸，似乎没理解六点钟为什么不能出发。

“现在离商场开门还早。”黄爸爸解释道。

“啊......”小朋友撅了撅嘴，“那那几点可以去？”

“十点吧，咱们十点出门，顺带出去吃午饭。”黄爸爸轻而易举地从儿子手里抢过被子，重新裹在身上。

尹璞看着已经重新闭上眼睛的老爸哦了一声，然后自己翻身下床跑了出去。

黄景瑜以为儿子又回去睡觉，便关上床头灯，准备舒舒坦坦再睡个回笼觉。

然而屋外静悄悄地，也没听见尹璞关卧室门的声音。虽然他深知“孩子静悄悄，必定在作妖”的道理，但脑子被瞌睡虫占据的黄景瑜，还没来得及思考要不要去外面看看，已经翻身睡着了。

不过他的回笼觉也没睡安稳，没过多久，黄景瑜就又被人叫醒了。

尹璞风风火火地跑了进来，喊道，“爸爸！十点了！十点了！”

黄景瑜被骤然惊醒，脑子一片混乱，还以自己在做梦。

“爸爸！快起来！快起来！”尹璞按开床头灯后趴在床边，晃着爸爸的手臂。

黄景瑜强撑着睁开了眼，确认自己不是在做梦后，往落地窗看了一眼，窗帘仅透过微光的事实告诉他，现在的太阳才刚刚升起没多久。

“宝儿，你看错时间了......”

“我没有！就是十点了！”尹璞拿起床头柜上daddy从旧货市场淘回来的古董闹钟，“爸爸，你看，十点！”

黄景瑜眯着眼去看闹钟，表盘上的长针指到了十，短针则快走到了七。

他忽然想起刚刚尹璞出去后外面异常的安静，也没听到儿子关门的声音，现在看来，多半是小朋友出去后一直坐在沙发上盯着客厅的挂钟。

黄爸爸既佩服儿子有耐心坐在那儿二十分钟，心里又有股不能发泄的起床气。他薅了薅自己的头发，把闹钟推到了儿子面前，“宝儿，这是六点五十，不是十点。”

“这是十。”尹璞指着长针说。

“短针走到十，长针走到十二的时候才是十点钟。”黄景瑜用食指敲了敲表盘，“所以现在离十点钟还有三个小时。”

还期望睡回笼觉的黄景瑜掀开被子，拍了拍枕头，“进被窝，再睡一会儿。”

尹璞坚决地拒绝，“不！”

“昨天晚上闹腾到快十二点，你都不困吗？”

尹璞摇了摇头。

“那你饿吗？”

尹璞又摇了摇头。

“你怎么这么精神啊。”黄景瑜无力地说道，“你就睡了六个小时，都不觉得困吗？”

小朋友一脸理所当然，“不困啊。”

黄景瑜看着和他大眼瞪小眼的儿子，彻底认栽了。他拖着尹璞一起下床，“得了，起来洗漱吃早饭吧。”

“我不饿。”

“做好你就饿了。”

事实证明，黄景瑜的预判是正确的。

双面的鸡蛋还没煎熟一面，尹璞就开始嚷嚷着肚肚饿。

黄景瑜从面包袋里拿出一片吐司，“先吃这个。”

尹璞撕开面包边，只挑里面的软心儿吃。

黄景瑜瞥了一眼儿子，“真是跟你妈一样。”

“吃吐司只是心儿，吃鸭蛋只吃黄。”他捏起被儿子放回面包袋的吐司边塞到嘴里，有些口齿不清地说，“面包边有那么难吃吗？”

尹璞认真地思考了一下，然后点了点头，“难吃。”

早餐是黄氏三明治配牛奶。

所谓三明治其实就是简单的面包夹培根和鸡蛋。没掌握好火候的黄爸爸还把培根煎老了。

黄景瑜把夹好的三明治端上桌，尹璞已经自觉地爬上了宝宝椅。

“别嫌弃，肯定没daddy做的好吃。”黄景瑜颇有自知之明地说道。

尹璞先整整齐齐地撕下面包边，才张嘴去咬过于简单的三明治。他鼓囊囊的腮帮子像个进食的小仓鼠，嘴边沾满了面包屑。

黄景瑜期待地看着儿子，“好吃吗？”

尹璞把嘴里的黄氏三明治完全咽下去，又喝了一口牛奶顺顺嗓子。回味一下嘴里的味道后，决定给他老爸这个面子，“嗯...好吃吧。”

吃过早饭，小朋友又开始了三分钟一问的“可以走吗”。黄爸爸塞给儿子两本绘本，又说daddy回来要检查读书进度，这才把恨不得下一秒就要出门的小朋友按到沙发上。

把堆积了两天的脏碗筷放进洗碗机，黄景瑜也拿着剧本陪尹璞在客厅看书。

父子俩安安生生地待到了九点半钟，黄景瑜终于松口说，“穿衣服准备出门吧。”

黄爸爸话音刚落，尹璞就扔下绘本，一溜烟地跑到卧室穿衣服。过了十分钟，小朋友穿着白色的套头衫，背着小兔子包出来了，“爸爸，我好了！”

黄景瑜抬头扫了一眼儿子的穿着，“你再去穿件厚外套，今天降温了。”

尹璞又背着小兔子包跑回了自己的卧室。很快，他就拽着一件绿色外套出来了，一边往玄关走，一边喊道，“爸爸！快点！”

“来了来了。”等黄景瑜做好出门的准备从衣帽间里出来时，尹璞已经穿好鞋子和外套，站在门口，仿佛下一秒就要冲出去了。

黄景瑜没有再对着一封到顶的鞋柜挑挑选选，随意踩了一双vans。他也是一身休闲打扮，纯素颜的脸上还有几个没有消下去的痘印，没有打理的头发直接用棒球帽遮住。

看到爸爸穿上鞋子后，尹璞踮起脚尖转动大门的门把锁。

“宝儿，”黄景瑜伸手把刚刚跨出门的尹璞拖了回来，“你衣服是不是穿反了？”

尹璞挣扎道，“没有！”

“让我看看。”黄景瑜让小朋友转过身子，果然，外套里面的那件白色套头衫穿反了。

黄景瑜蹲在玄关把孩子的衣服脱下再穿上，又把他堆在脚踝的袜子拽整齐，这才牵着小朋友的手出门。

周六上午的车流量不算太大，一路上几乎没有行驶缓慢的时候。刚刚开门营业没多久的商场也有些冷清，黄景瑜很顺利地在客梯间旁边找到了停车位。

一下电梯，尹璞就熟门熟路地找到了玩具商店里乐高的货架。他指着盒子上印着蒸汽火车的乐高说，“爸爸，这个！”

黄景瑜确定说明上写的年纪适合儿子后，便把蒸汽火车从货架上拿下来递给了尹璞，“抱着吧。”

占地足足有几百平的玩具商店此时只有零零散散几个客人，黄景瑜问儿子，“还要再看看其他的玩具吗？”

尹璞的眼睛一亮，赶紧点头，“要！”

尹昉给孩子规定，每次去商场买玩具，无论大小只能买一个。牢牢记住daddy定下规矩的小朋友，在尹昉面前从不会闹着买东西。

黄景瑜知道，这样的规矩是为了避免孩子养成乱花钱和乱要东西的习惯，就像为了宝宝的身体健康，尹昉很少让他吃零食一样。

但黄爸爸也觉得，宝宝身上这根弦一直绷着也不好。所以，有时他单独带孩子出去，便会答应吃冰激凌或买玩具之类的要求。尹昉对此也是睁一眼闭一只眼。

在尹璞面前，尹昉的威严不能倒，因此，这些破规矩的“坏事”只能交给黄景瑜。

在玩具商店逛了一个小时，尹璞又挑了两个小玩具，这才心满意足地拖着购物袋去结账。

吃完午饭，黄景瑜又带孩子去了商场里的室内儿童乐园。

进了儿童乐园的小朋友就像脱缰的野马，脱离了家长的管控，进入了孩子们的世界。

午后昏昏欲睡的黄景瑜瞄准了儿童乐园外面的共享按摩椅，他直接扫码选择了半个小时。力度适中的按摩加上宽大的躺椅，不出五分钟黄景瑜就扣着帽子睡着了。

连续一周无间隔的带孩子，让他真正体会到了尹昉平常的不容易，忙里偷闲的按摩时光，在他看来简直是人间天堂。

黄景瑜这一觉睡了快一个小时，等他醒来时，身旁的按摩椅坐满了等孩子的家长。他尴尬地压了压帽子，从早已停止的按摩椅上站了起来。

在儿童乐园外面把尹璞叫过来，问他要不要上厕所，可一玩起来就把什么都抛到脑后的小朋友，下意识地摇了摇头。

黄景瑜抬了抬帽檐，看着儿子说，“你就吃饭前上了厕所，现在都快三个小时了，也该嘘嘘了。”

“不想！我还要玩！”尹璞依旧拒绝从游乐园里出来。

“上完厕所还能进来玩。”

“可是可是，我不想。”

既然好言相劝行不通，那就只能强制执行了。

黄景瑜脱鞋进了儿童乐园，强行把儿子抱出来嘘嘘。

上完厕所，尹璞又急慌慌地往儿童乐园里冲，结果被黄景瑜一把抓住了。

“等会，再喝点水。”

小朋友虽然嘴上说不渴，但一抱着水壶就咕咚咕咚喝个不停。

黄景瑜拎了拎只剩下一小半的水壶，头疼地说道，“怪不得你daddy天天说你玩心大，我看把你扔在游乐园里一天你都不知道出来。”

事实证明，黄景瑜猜的没错，尹璞这一进去就是两个小时，直到五点多钟才再次被老爸强行抓出来。

黄景瑜一边用湿巾给他擦手，一边念叨着，“你都不知道累吗？从两点钟到现在，三个小时了，连蹦带跳，也不知道歇一会。”

尹璞一脸精神，“还想玩......”

“该回家吃饭了，都五点多了。”黄景瑜指了指放在地下的新玩具，“你不是还想回去拼乐高吗？”

小朋友看了看游乐园，又看了看新玩具，最终选择了心心念念好久的乐高。

不过尹璞的精神似乎已经在儿童乐园里消耗完了，刚上车时还念叨着回家让爸爸陪他一起拼乐高，结果自己说着说着话就睡着了。

知道儿子累坏的黄景瑜到家后也没叫他，直接把他抱上了床。

轻手轻脚退出儿童房后，黄景瑜去洗手间整了整头发，又洗了把脸，准备和尹昉视频。

自从周四视频后，他也有两天没有见到对方了。

拽了拽上衣，端正地坐在沙发上，黄景瑜发出了视频通话的邀请。

不过这一次的通话请求并没有成功。十几秒后，尹昉拒绝了通话，又发来了一条消息说，“在聚餐，不太方便接电话”。

黄景瑜看着手机上的对话框默默叹了一口气，然后毫无影响地躺倒在沙发上。

儿子现在不闹着找daddy，轮到他想尹昉了。


	6. Chapter 6

9.

周六晚上没有拼成乐高的尹璞，第二天早上不到六点就醒了。他噔噔噔跑到主卧，硬把还在睡梦中的黄景瑜拽了起来。

黄爸爸打着哈欠揉着眼睛给孩子做早饭，热牛奶的时候差点脱手把杯子摔了。

刚吃完早饭，黄景瑜就被拖着陪儿子拼乐高。

小朋友的精力似乎永远都是满格。尹璞趴在客厅的垫子上拼蒸汽火车，黄景瑜歪在沙发上昏昏欲睡。

蒸汽火车的直径足有半米。一上午没有完成工作的尹璞，吃完午饭说什么也不午休，放下饭碗就继续趴在地上搭建他的小火车。

黄景瑜知道孩子正在兴头上，也劝不动，只能积极配合儿子的工作，时不时地解决一下小朋友遇到的问题。

下午三点多钟，放在边桌上的手机忽然嗡嗡嗡地震了起来。

黄景瑜正在对着图纸修改儿子拼错的地方，还没反应过来去拿手机，倒是半跪半坐在垫子上的尹璞，已经勾着头看到了手机屏幕上熟悉的头像。

小朋友拿起手机，拽着黄景瑜的衣角，十分兴奋地喊道，“妈妈！是妈妈！”

黄景瑜没想到这个点尹昉会打电话。

他放下手里的图纸，刚想伸手去接手机，尹璞却已经眼疾手快地点开了接听键。

daddy的脸出现在了屏幕上，小朋友两个手抱着手机，小脸蛋儿贴着摄像头，“妈妈！”

尹昉似乎是没有想到接电话的人是小朋友，他微微一怔，问道，“崽崽，爸爸呢？”

“妈妈！”一听见尹昉要找黄景瑜，小朋友有些不乐意了，他噘着嘴表达抗议。

黄景瑜起身凑到儿子身边。地球的西半边正是早晨，尹昉还在酒店里，房间的窗帘已经拉开了。秋日的阳光照了进来，他身上穿着绿色暗花睡衣，站在窗前。

黄景瑜摆正儿子手里的手机，让摄像头对着自己，“昉儿，怎么这时候打电话了？”

不过小朋友却没有给daddy说话的机会，他扒着爸爸的手臂喊道，“妈妈，你什么什么...时候回来呀！”

“我...嗯......”不知怎么的，尹昉的眼神飘忽，说话也断断续续的。

黄景瑜说，“下周，妈妈下周就回来了。”

尹璞哦了一声，小声说道，“可是可是...妈妈...妈妈我好想你啊...”

“我...”尹昉顿了顿，“很快就回去了......”

“你别哄他了，不然该总盼着你回来了。”黄景瑜低头对儿子说，“daddy买了下周五的机票，下周末就能陪你了。”

小朋友掰着指头数在离下周五还有几天。

“景瑜......”

“怎么了？”黄景瑜觉得尹昉有点不对劲，他的脸色虽然比前两天好了许多，却明显有些心不在焉。

尹昉不知低头看了看什么，最终他还是摇头说，“没什么。”

“还有还有...五天，妈妈回来。”数清楚尹昉还有几天回来的小朋友，伸出小手比划着五。

注意力还在尹昉身上的黄景瑜随口应付着儿子，“嗯，五天。”

“五天...五天...太长时间了....”尹璞眼巴巴地看着屏幕里的人，“能不能...能不能快一点啊......”

不知是太想尹昉了，还是觉得五天实在是太长了，小朋友说着说着，忽然嘴一歪就哭了起来，“妈...妈...妈妈...我我...好想...你...”

黄景瑜无奈地叹了口气，他就知道儿子看见尹昉一定会哭，所以才一直不让他们俩通电话。

黄爸爸一手轻拍着儿子的后背，一手举着手机，“你们今天打算去干什么？”

尹昉说，“昨天聚餐他们基本都喝多了，今天起得晚，也没什么计划，可能随意转转吧。”

“你呢？早上起来头疼吗？”

“我？”尹昉低头摸了摸平坦的小腹，“我昨天没有喝酒。”

尹璞渐渐止住了哭声，黄景瑜抬手抽了两张纸递给儿子，“自己擦擦脸。”

他又忽然想起什么似的，对尹昉说道，“我昨天做了个梦。”

尹璞吸着鼻子说，“爸爸...爸爸也做梦啊。”

“说起来挺不好意思的，”黄景瑜挠了挠头，“我昨天梦见仙女了。”

“仙女？”尹昉挑了挑眉，“腿长腰细，长得特好看的那种？”

黄景瑜赶紧摇头，“不是不是，不是那种形容女艺人的仙女。”

他想了想说，“其实说仙女不太准确，更像是小精灵，就是长着翅膀的小女孩。”

“小女孩......”尹昉不由得重复着这三个字。

已经擦干眼泪的尹璞忽然冒出一句，“小仙子是小妹妹呀。”

黄景瑜并没有在意儿子说的话，他以为小朋友想起了什么动画片或是童话里的人物。倒是尹昉在听到“小妹妹”后，一脸若有所思，又低下头不知在看什么，黄景瑜叫了他好几声才回过神来。

哭好的小朋友不再给黄景瑜说话的机会，他彻底霸占了老爸的手机，一个劲地念叨着让daddy快点回来。直到十几分钟后尹昉说要准备出门了，黄景瑜才从儿子手里夺过手机，伴着小朋友吵吵闹闹的声音，匆匆跟尹昉说了几句话。

结束和daddy的通话后，尹璞明显闷闷不乐，他积攒一周的想念仿佛都一股脑的涌了回来。

小朋友没有心情再搭建小火车。他随意拼了几块后，便置气般地扔掉了手里的乐高，然后自己跑回了卧室。

尹璞爬上床，抱着从他自己睡觉开始就一直陪伴他的小兔子娃娃，独自生闷气。

黄景瑜看着儿子一系列的反应觉得好笑，三岁多的崽崽已经有了自己的小脾气。

他问儿子，“宝儿，你不玩了？”

尹璞没搭理他老爸。

“那我收起来了哦。”

没有动已经拼好的火车轨道，黄景瑜把零零散散铺了一地的乐高收拾起来，又用吸尘器把地上的吸干净。等他去儿童房准备适当安慰一下儿子时，发现小朋友已经斜躺在床上，抱着娃娃睡着了。

黄爸爸给尹璞盖上被子，又把枕头垫在他的小脑袋下面。

看着终于安静下来的小朋友，黄景瑜似是无奈地叹了口气。

果然还是小孩子，一生气就要睡觉。

 

10.

周一早上把儿子送上校车后，黄景瑜自己开车去了工作室。

在讨论接下来的工作安排时，工作人员又提起了爸爸去哪发来邀请的事，想让黄景瑜尽快确认是否参加新一季的录制 。

其实刚开始接到邀请的时候，黄景瑜确实有参加的意向，也让工作室和节目组开始接触。但不知道为什么，这一次再提起这件事，他心里犹豫了。

“再等我两天，我想和家里人商量商量。”

大家都明白他指的家里人是谁。

坐在一旁的小孟插嘴道，“上次尹老师已经答应了，还说你把孩子带出去，他能休息两天。”

黄景瑜没怪助理的拆台，只说还需要和尹昉商量商量。

中午大家在工作室吃了外卖，又接连敲定了两个要试镜的剧本。

黄景瑜撑着困得发昏的脑袋回到家，已经四点多了。

昨天下午尹璞一觉睡到了七点，吃完晚饭后更是精神百倍，闹腾到快凌晨一点才肯上床睡觉。

晚睡的小朋友今天早上依旧准时起床，活力满满。但睡眠不足六小时的黄爸爸，从早上开始就精神欠佳。

黄景瑜定了五点半去楼下接儿子的闹钟，一翻身就睡着了。

不过他并没能安稳地睡到闹钟响。似乎刚刚入睡没多久，他就被大门开合的声音吵醒了。

黄景瑜在迷迷糊糊中思考能进他家门的人都有谁。他和尹昉的父母都不在北京，这个时间也不会是没有预约的钟点工。而且他们也不知道家里的密码。

准确地说，能打开他家大门的只有他自己和尹昉。

客厅里又传来一阵轱辘在地下滑行的声音。

黄景瑜倏然睁开眼睛，翻身下床，连鞋都来不及穿，两步跑到卧室门口。

“昉昉儿！你...你...你你......”

尹昉摘下帽子和口罩，“我我我我，我什么啊。”

“我我我我不是在做梦吧？”

“那你掐你自己一下，看你是不是在做梦。”

黄景瑜直愣愣地伸手去掐自己的大腿根，疼得他倒吸了一口气。

好了，他没做梦，站在他面前的爱人是真实的。

尹昉哭笑不得，“让你掐你还真掐啊！傻子。”

黄景瑜光着脚急匆匆地凑到尹昉跟前，“你怎么回来了？是有什么急事吗？几点到了？怎么不提前告诉我一声？你从机场怎么回来的？你助理去接你了吗？”

尹昉没回答这连珠炮似的问题，他指着黄景瑜的光脚丫子说，“你先去把鞋穿上，地上凉。”

黄景瑜又一阵急匆匆地跑回卧室，踩上拖鞋又跑了出来。他挨着尹昉在沙发上坐下来，仰着头求回答的样子像极了求知欲旺盛的小朋友。

尹昉说，“我改签了昨天晚上的机票，刚刚落地。”

“我回来也没什么急事。就是因为他们要去因特拉肯跳伞，我就先回来了。”

黄景瑜一脸不解，“去跳伞？那你为什么不去啊？”

“因为不能去了。”尹昉看着自己的alpha，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“为什么啊？还是水土不服，难受吗？”黄景瑜立刻紧张了起来，伸手就要去摸尹昉的额头。

尹昉没有回答，他从刚刚随身背的双肩包里掏出一个盒子，递给alpha。

小盒子是长方形的，上面写着一堆黄景瑜不认识的外文。但包装盒上印着大写的“omega”和熟悉的图片，却让他心头一紧。

他已经知道里面装的是什么了。

黄景瑜有些紧张，连拿盒子的手都在发抖。

他坐直了身体，又在裤子上擦了擦手心的手汗，这才小心翼翼地打开了小盒子。

里面装着一支用过的验孕棒，显示窗上是两条杠。

尹昉脸上的笑意止不住地溢了出来，“尹璞要当哥哥了！”

“昉儿！昉儿！昉儿！”黄景瑜的眼眶瞬间聚满了泪，但他的嘴角又止不住地上扬。

他一时间又哭又笑，脸也涨得通红。

尹昉勾着alpha的脖子，啵唧一声亲在他的唇上，“我怀孕了。”

黄景瑜的脑子有些短路，也有些手足无措，只能用力地抱着眼前的人。

“昉儿...昉儿....”

“我们又有孩子了！”


End file.
